<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stamina by ttme123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864026">Stamina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123'>ttme123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, No Spoilers, Pegging, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, dom!takemi, she asks his consent before any of the sexy stuff, she just doesnt tell him the drug is an aphrodisiac until after he takes it, sub!Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttme123/pseuds/ttme123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober days 2 and 3 combined into one, because I'm lazy and can't write every single day.</p><p>Akira goes to Takemi's clinic to participate in another one of her drug trials. What he is not expecting is to wake up on her examination table, aroused and barely able to move.</p><p>She asks his permission for some... less conventional exams, and he consents. Includes sounding and almost-pegging (she just holds the dildo instead of wearing it).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stamina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to zenrei for leaving such encouraging comments on my other Persona pieces! Unfortunately, not all of my Kinktober entries will be Persona 5, but I'm sure many of them will.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira waited for Takemi to let him into the examination room.</p><p>As the door opened, she asked him over her shoulder, “How do you feel about testing that stamina today?”</p><p>He felt hesitant, none of her previous tests had had much to do with stamina, and he had expected to just try out more of her medicine…</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Perfect. Why don’t you lie on the exam table; this one’s probably strong enough to knock you out again,” Takemi was already locking the door and gathering equipment, not even looking at him.</p><p>Feeling more than a little hesitant, Akira walked over and sat on the cushioned plastic, wondering how stamina was involved if he was expected to pass out? He wiped his palms on his school’s uniform pants, and took a breath to calm himself. He had worked shady jobs with an ex-mafia arms dealer before—a bit of medicine should be nothing. He couldn’t deny that the cold clinical aspect of it sent shivers down his spine, however.</p><p>“Here, take this, and we’ll see how long it takes for it to kick in,” She handed him a plastic cup with a small amount of brown liquid in it. He could vaguely smell something syrupy wafting from the cup.</p><p>With a gulp, he raised the cup to his lips and tossed it back, eager to swallow it all in one go. He was surprised to find that the concoction tasted faintly sweet, but was otherwise flavorless.</p><p>He was also surprised to find himself feeling woozy within moments after drinking it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He awoke some time later on the examination table—Takemi must have helped him lay down when he began to feel faint. Or maybe she just picked him up after he fell. He couldn’t remember much after he took the drink.</p><p>What he was aware of, however, was Takemi standing over him, apparently examining him; she was currently taking his pulse from his wrist.</p><p>He tried to speak up, to let her know that he was awake, but he must have still been groggy because he could barely keep his eyes open, much less coordinate his mouth and tongue.</p><p>He watched as she moved on, holding a stethoscope to his chest. He managed to flop his head to the side in an effort to catch her attention.</p><p>Takemi raised an eyebrow and glanced up at his face for a brief moment before returning to her task. Akira could slowly feel movement returning to him; he wiggled his fingers to convince himself of this.</p><p>“I’ll admit, little guinea pig, that dose seems to have affected you more than I anticipated. Have you noticed any other effects, yet?” She put away her stethoscope, and, before he knew it, she was holding his head steady, peeling open one eyelid and shining a bright light into his eye. Knowing that he didn’t have the strength to pull away even if he had wanted to, he simply waited for her to be done.</p><p>Actually, the waiting gave him the opportunity to notice one of those other side effects; his whole body seemed to be buzzing with pent up energy. What he had thought was just the numb paralysis wearing off now felt more like heat, and as the doctor’s hand seemed to caress his face, he could feel that heat rushing to two locations in particular.</p><p>All too aware of his blush, he bit his lip anxiously as Takemi finally pulled away. Now he simply had to hope that she wouldn’t notice his… <em>other</em> problem.</p><p>“Hm, it seems as though the primary component has activated, unless you usually become aroused in situations like this?” The last part seemed to be a question directed at him. He wasn’t sure what she meant by ‘situations like this,’ though it didn’t particularly matter, anyways, as he was too busy dying of embarrassment to answer.</p><p>She just hummed in response, and moved to grab something from one of her cabinets.</p><p>When he finally felt as though his soul had returned to his body, he weakly cleared his throat and tried to speak up, “Um… primary component?” His voice came out quiet and almost whiney, but Takemi didn’t seem bothered.</p><p>“Aphrodisiac. You see, there’s been a big demand for them lately, one that the regular market can’t entirely satisfy. So I thought I’d try my hand at it.”</p><p>He couldn’t see it, but, at that, she had turned to watch him for a reaction. He was either very calm about the new information or was still too paralyzed to properly freak out.</p><p>Akira chewed on his tongue for a moment (metaphorically, as the sensation in his mouth was still too foggy to risk accidentally biting his tongue for real), before he asked, “And… you mentioned stamina?”</p><p>He had expected her to grin, but, as she came back into his line of sight, she was wearing the same bored expression she always seemed to have. She was carrying a small case, which was latched shut. She set the case down by his legs, where he couldn’t properly see it.</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t want to mention this before administering the drug, in order to avoid placebo effect, but now I can safely ask your consent. If you decline, then we will simply wait out the duration of the drug and you will be free to go. This does not exclude you from future tests if you would like to retain access to my medicines. If you consent, however, I have a few more… unconventional tests that I would like to run,” She had opened the case, and was now holding it up for him to view the contents.</p><p>It was full of thin metal rods—sounds.</p><p>He felt his throat go dry. On the one hand, Takemi was sexy as hell, and he couldn’t deny the appeal of being completely at her mercy. He had always suspected that she had a kinky side. On the other hand, he would have preferred to start slower, with... well… anything other than sounding first. Not that he was opposed to sounding, in fact he could feel himself grow even harder at the thought of it, but he would have liked some time to mentally prepare himself, first.</p><p>Akira took a deep breath, before switching over to the cocky, suave persona he always put on when flirting. With a smirk that he hoped looked more confident than he felt, he replied “Sounds fun. Count me in.”</p><p>Though he hadn’t realized Takemi had been tense, he saw her visibly relax at his response, and begin using sterile alcohol wipes to clean one of the sounds. It looked rather long, from his point of view.</p><p>“Excellent. As your motor functions return to you, I need for you to remain as relaxed as is possible in your condition. Of course, there’s nothing we can do about <em>that</em> little guy,” she teased, nodding towards where his dick was tenting in his trousers.</p><p>Feeling excited at the prospect now, as he watched her begin to unbutton his pants, Akira made himself tense his abs and thighs for a second so that he could then force them to release and hopefully remain relaxed. The sensation of her gloves on his bare skin, though, as she gently pulled down his boxers to reveal his erection, was already enough to put this to the test.</p><p>He found himself biting his lip in anticipation (and in an effort to keep still) as she applied a small amount of medical lubricant to one glove covered hand, and, without any additional warning, grabbed his cock and began to stroke.</p><p>The sensation was… odd, to say the least, but he couldn’t deny that the strangeness of the situation, the clinical gaze of her eyes on the precum that was already beading up, the inhuman feel of the disposable glove against his sensitive skin, it all seemed to add a layer of unreality, while simultaneously driving him wild. The situation seemed like something out of a bad porno, and he was determined to enjoy every second of it.</p><p>When he saw her reach for a single-use alcohol pad, he involuntarily tensed; this was it. He let out a sharp gasp at the unexpected cold as she wiped the head of his cock clean, taking the precum with her. He did his best to mentally prepare himself as she held the tip of the newly prepared sound over his urethra.</p><p>She paused to make eye contact with him, and when he nodded, she returned her attention to the procedure. Carefully guiding the metal tip to where her other hand held his penis steady, she began to gently insert the rod into his body.</p><p>Immediately, Akira was overwhelmed with sensation. Though the sound had only made it about a centimeter inside, he felt fuller than he ever had before. The metal was strangely cool inside of him, and it felt as though his cock was building up some sort of pressure in the portion where the sound invaded him.</p><p>He released a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, and that was Takemi’s clue to proceed.</p><p>She slowly allowed the sound to fall deeper and deeper inside of him, delighting in the involuntary noises he made in his restraint, and occasionally pausing when it seemed that that restraint might fail to allow him to gather himself again.</p><p>He hardly noticed when the sound bottomed out, he was so busy catching his breath, but when he realized that Takemi had stopped inserting it, he looked again at where her hands held him steady, and the sight of her gloved hand around his cock and the metal base he could see sticking out of his dickhole nearly made him black out.</p><p>He groaned, and Takemi had to press down on his hips to keep him from thrusting into the sensation. He had done a remarkable job resisting the urge to push forward or pull back while she helped the sound slide into him, but now that self-restraint was tested as he stared at the sight.</p><p>When she deemed him ready, she began to pull the sound out, slowly, and only by a few centimeters. He was immediately sent spiraling into pleasure and writhed on the table, panting. The feeling was indescribable.</p><p>As she again let the sound slide back in, he half-shouted, half-moaned in pleasure, attempting to thrust up towards the sensation, only for the doctor to apply pressure to his hip to keep him in place.</p><p>Satisfied, she then wrapped her hand around his erection and began, once more, to pump. This was easier for Akira to handle, but the feeling of being jerked off around the rod was like none other. When she then began to pull and push on the sound at the same time as her handjob, he let out a ragged sob and realized that he had at some point started crying.</p><p>The combined pleasure of her tight grip and the feeling of being utterly filled became too much, and he tried to let her know, “T-Takemi-sa-san, I’m… I—”</p><p>Somehow, she still managed to look disinterested as she sped up, and jerked him to completion. While she <em>had</em> pulled the sound about halfway out, it was still inside when he began to twitch, desperately trying to come but meeting resistance as the semen had nowhere to go.</p><p>He was begging now, crying, “Ah, ah, please. Please, let me, hah, let me come!” She could tell that the rod was too thin when finally a small amount of cum spilled out of his cock, pushing around the metal rod still buried in him.</p><p>When she was sure that his mostly-dry orgasm had finished, she gave him a moment to catch his breath before she carefully removed the rest of the sound. At this, he let out a desperate cry—to his oversensitive cock, the pleasurable feeling of the sound gliding out was akin to torture. He waited until the sound was completely removed and set aside before he allowed himself to wiggle his legs and hips around, seeking something but unsure of exactly what.</p><p>Takemi removed her gloves and tossed them in the nearby trash can, then replaced them with fresh ones. She was far from finished.</p><p>“Can you handle another test, little guinea pig? Or have we already reached your limit?” Her teasing tone was lost on the teen as he struggled to comprehend her words. Once he realized what she was asking, his eyes went wide.</p><p>“What, did you think we were finished? Hm, I had expected more from you. Perhaps I need to find a test subject with better stamina,” despite the neutral tone of her voice, Akira could see a wicked glint in Takemi’s eye.</p><p>He didn’t want her to think that he was backing out, “No, no. I can keep going.” His normally deep and smooth voice sounded pitiful even to him.</p><p>She smiled, “Good.”</p><p>Akira swallowed nervously as he watched her pull something out from under the examination table. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>It was a bright pink dildo.</p><p>“Are you ready for your prostate exam?”</p><p>His head thunked against the table as his eyes rolled back in pleasure at the very thought of what she was going to do to him. Despite the fact that he had just came, he was still horny beyond belief. Perhaps it was because the orgasm had been blocked by the sound, or maybe it was still the effects of the aphrodisiac. Or it could just be his own hormones. Either way, he needed her to touch him again.</p><p>She giggled at his extreme reaction, and set the dildo aside, “Of course, I’ll have to prepare you, first. Are you feeling well enough to remove your own pants?”</p><p>Akira was surprised to find that he was, indeed, coordinated enough to move, and he shakily pushed down his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the floor next to the table.</p><p>He found his mouth watering as he watched Takemi apply a liberal amount of lube to her gloved hand, and rub her fingers together to cover them in it. He spread his legs in anticipation.</p><p>She gently pushed him from his position propped up on his elbows to be lying completely on his back, before reaching between his legs and feeling for his anus. Her lubricated fingers slid easily between his cheeks and he couldn’t help but shiver at the new sensation.</p><p>At last, she circled his hole with one finger, waiting for his permission to enter. When he gave her a weak nod, she pushed in.</p><p>He was unbelievably tight, and she wondered if he might be a virgin in this hole. She had to force her finger in, slowly, bit by bit, and she could see his abdominal muscles tightening as he struggled to relax his rectal muscles. When her gloved finger finally bottomed out, she again looked to Akira’s face to measure his reaction.</p><p>He was panting, sweating, and his eyes were glazed over as he warred with this new sensation. He licked his lips and, after a moment, gave another nod.</p><p>Takemi’s finger slowly pulled back out—it felt so similar to the sounding and yet so different—and then pushed back in, faster than before. She did this a few times to allow him the chance to adjust, as well as to make sure his insides were properly lubricated, before she began adding another finger.</p><p>It was difficult to press a second finger past the tight ring of muscle, so she settled for rubbing the outside in a soothing motion, “Guinea pig, I need you to relax if we’re going to do this.”</p><p>He shuddered and complied. He could feel as the pressure around her first finger let up, only to immediately be replaced by the feeling of another finger sliding in alongside it. By this point, he was acutely aware of the stretch; he could feel muscles that had never been tested this way before attempt to accommodate the two digits.</p><p>Takemi took some time to slowly finger him open with those two fingers, at first just a gentle in and out, and then later scissoring them to push him further. It was the latter which caused the high schooler to emit little gasps and moans that she treasured.</p><p>When it seemed he had grown too used to the girth of two fingers, she carefully added a third. He groaned, possibly in pain, but she stroked his still-hard cock to distract him.</p><p>“A-Ah, Takemi-san… You, you can m-move now,” He struggled to get the words out around the pleasure that seemed to overwhelm his entire body.</p><p>Heeding his advice, she began to press her three fingers in, slow but deep. She didn’t wait as long to pull back out and begin thrusting, this time, and from there she very quickly moved on to rougher movements, now steadily pushing in and out and working him open.</p><p>Before she removed her fingers and moved on to the dildo, she wanted to do one more thing; she wiggled them around, searching inside of him for that one spot…</p><p>“Ahhh! Hah, hah… mmm…” Akira covered his face with his hands, embarrassed at the noises that the doctor had drawn from him.</p><p>Again, she rubbed that one spot, and this time his wanton moans were unrestrained.</p><p>“Hm, your prostate seems normal, but I think I need to test it with one more instrument, just to be sure,” he could hear the smile in her voice as she narrated the process. Her fingers finally pulled all the way out, and he could feel his asshole twitching at the loss.</p><p>He was busy staring at the vibrant pink dildo, however. It looked so much bigger than her fingers, he wasn’t sure if he could take it. His cock only grew harder, and he shivered as some precum (or perhaps his trapped cum?) dribbled out of his cockhead.</p><p>Wasting no time, Takemi lined the head of the dildo up with Akira’s messy hole, and wrapped her other hand around his erection, gently jerking him off as she began to push in.</p><p>Akira couldn’t help but cry out as the first portion of the dildo pushed inside of him—it was too big, it wouldn’t fit! The cry quickly turned to panting, though, as the doctor refused to stop and just continued pressing it in, slowly but surely.</p><p>He hadn’t even realized he’d been whimpering until Takemi moved her hand from his dick to then fondle his balls, asking “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>He didn’t have the energy to glare at her, but all thoughts of that quickly fled when she began to remove the dildo, and he could feel just how big of a space it left behind. He wanted to grab onto her, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to, so instead he scratched at the table and tossed his head side to side.</p><p>Takemi coupled the pressing back in of the dildo with a return of her other hand to his penis, fingers massaging his head where a watery stream of semen leaked out.</p><p>By the third time she pushed the dildo back in, the pain had gone and Akira was left with only pleasure and the feeling of complete fullness, “Please, faster.”</p><p>Though part of her wanted to reprimand him for commanding her, Takemi instead followed his instructions, and began roughly fucking him with the dildo, gripping his own dick a little too hard to feel entirely good.</p><p>Akira saw stars as he was fucked open on her hand, dildo pistoning in and out as his body was rocked back and forward on the table. He had no choice but to vocalize his pleasure through whimpered moans and half-whispered pleas.</p><p>“Tell me, Kurusu, can you ejaculate like this? Can you come once more for me?”</p><p>He was nearly sobbing as he nodded yes, <em>yes</em>, and began meeting each of her thrusts with his hips, pushing toward the dildo in an attempt to take it deeper. Suddenly, she adjusted the angle and each press of the dildo attacked his prostate, and it only took two more thrusts before his vision went white as his eyes rolled back in his head and his dick finally shot out its cum.</p><p>She was still, gently now, fucking him with the dildo when he came back to his senses, and when she saw this she finally relented and removed it for good. He couldn’t see where she had put it, but he could hear her throwing away her gloves and washing her hands.</p><p>Eventually he was feeling strong enough to prop himself up on his elbows again.</p><p>“Will every experiment be like this?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! Especially let me know if you'd like to see more Kinktober works from me.</p><p>(tumblr: <a href="http://gaymageclub.tumblr.com/">gaymageclub</a></p><p>twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/anarchygay">anarchygay</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>